


Resurrected

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Child Death, Gen, Not sure if this should be teen or mature, Resurrection, Steven gets his gem removed, it gets heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Rose could see a trail of blood along the silvery floor. Looking up she could see tall grey walls, starkly black curtains, and a skylight that didn’t so much let in light but rather took it away. She knew this place. She knew it all too well.Rose dreadfully followed the trail of blood with her eyes, finally resting on the limp body of a 14-year-old boy, whom she had previously known only as a name and an unborn baby growing inside of her."Steven?!"





	Resurrected

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Rose reformed to the sound of someone screaming. 

 

The room was a bright white, almost blindly so. Opening her eyes against the extreme disorientation, Rose could see a trail of blood along the silvery floor. Looking up she could see tall grey walls, starkly black curtains, and a skylight that didn’t so much let in light but rather took it away. She knew this place. She knew it all too well. But how did she get here? Last she remembered she’d been...she’d been…

 

She’d been giving birth.

 

_ Oh no.  _

 

Rose dreadfully followed the trail of blood with her eyes, finally resting on the limp body of a 14-year-old boy, whom she had previously known only as a name and an unborn baby growing inside of her. 

 

“Steven?!” Rose called out, running over to the boy.

 

He had a wound deep into his navel, where his gem—  _ her  _ gem —used to be.

 

“M-mom?” Steven asked, struggling to get up. Rose held the boy in her arms, tears forming in her eyes. His body was quickly becoming cold. Teardrops fell from her eyes to the boy’s wound, healing it in a flash of sparkles. A normal,  _ human _ bellybutton formed its place, but Steven as a whole continued to fade away. 

 

“Steven, stay with me… I— You— There’s so much I want you to experience… You can’t…”

 

“I...I…” Steven quietly muttered, his eyes going shut, “I’m sorry…”

 

As the small teen’s body finally went limp, Rose held him close and sobbed. She cried and cried, but none of her tears could bring her son back to life. None.

 

_ It should have been me, _ she thought, cruel thoughts filling her mind once again. 

 

_ I’m the one who should be sorry. _

 

“Oh Starlight…” a familiar voice called out. It was a voice she hadn’t heard in thousands of years, nor was it a voice she ever wanted to hear again. “It’s such a pleasure to see you again, especially without that hideous  _ organic _ form you had taken.”

 

“You…” Rose muttered, standing up to face White Diamond.

 

“Of course, this whole ‘rebel’ persona of yours will have to go, but all in due time. All in due time.”

 

“You did this? You  _ killed _ my son?!”

 

“If that’s what you call it, yes,” White said, “That shell of flesh you used to inhabit was nothing short of a nuisance. No thank you is necessary, of course.”

 

Rose’s face quickly shifted from bleak sorrow to sheer, vengeful anger, the former Diamond summoning her shield and preparing to strike.

 

“Thank you?! **_I hate you!_** _I’ve always hated you!”_ she bellowed, tears still flowing down her cheeks. She took one last look over her shoulder at Steven’s body and leaped upward at White in blind fury.

 

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

 

“That cannot be allowed,” White simply replied, catching Rose with her massive palm and throwing her back down to the floor.

 

Staggering back up, Rose crawled over to Steven’s corpse, holding him in her arms.

 

“Now, now, Starlight,” White continued, “Don’t be upset. Soon everything will be back the way it used to be! Now forget about that silly mass of flesh and come back to us.”

 

“You… You think I would  _ ever  _ go back to that? I would rather be  _ shattered _ . For  _ real _ this time.”

 

“Six thousand years of isolation seems to have clouded your judgement, Pink. That was not a request. That was an order. One you  _ will _ comply with. Or else your ‘Crystal Gem’ friends will not be treated as well as they could be. Especially that Pearl of yours. I have been needing a replacement, after all...”

 

Rose felt a knot in her stomach at that. She couldn’t let anyone else face the consequences of her actions. It was time for her to face the music, she decided. 

 

“Alright,” she said, her voice choking up, “I’ll do it.”

 

Still cradling her son closely, Rose left a kiss on his forehead, planning to send his body away from this horrible place in a bubble. But to her surprise, his body began to light up a bright pink, spreading over his body from head to toe. And to her relief, he began to move again shortly thereafter. His skin was now bright pink all over, with his hair an even brighter pink.

 

“Wha…” Steven muttered, forcing his eyes open against the light, “Mom?!”

 

“Steven!” Rose exclaimed, hugging Steven tight, “You’re… You’re alive! I thought I’d never… That I’d never get to see you like this…”

 

“W-what happened?” Steven stammered, “White Diamond attacked me and I—”

 

_ “Starlight,”  _ White interrupted, “This does not change the agreement.”

 

Taking a second to look both up at White, the gigantic matriarch of Homeworld, and down at Steven, the son she never got to know, Rose quickly formed a magenta bubble around Steven and thought of only the Crystal Gems. 

 

“I’m sorry, Steven,” Rose whispered before tapping the top of the bubble, whisking the boy off. If she knew how this worked, he would end up wherever the Crystal Gems were. They were the only ones who could help him now.

 

“You’re right, White,” Rose solemnly said, standing up in what seemed to be a cross between hesitant defiance and noble surrender. Her form began to glow, and Rose morphed back into Pink Diamond, hating every inch of herself, but at least content with the knowledge that Steven would be okay.

 

“It does not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry again.


End file.
